Cade: A Play of Reality?
by TheHellishSmile
Summary: A play comes to life when darkness and light combine.


**Warning: The Following is Awesome**

* * *

><p><strong>Cade: A Play of Reality?<strong>

Standing upon the small stage in the classroom,_ Sikowitz paces back and fourth to the right and left, ignoring his students. Whispers have began to spur._

Tori: "What's he doing?

Rex: "Pacing back and forth. Can't you see that?"

Robbie: "Don't be so rude Rex!"

Jade: "Well, someone _(looks at Tori)_ shouldn't ask stupid questions."

Rex: "Up top!"

_Rex raises his hand, awaiting a high five._

Jade: "No."

Cat laughs

Cat: "Rex got left hanging!"

_Silence overcomes the students._

Cat: "It's because his hand is still...in the air. He's left..."

Andre: "We get it."

Rex: "I'll leave you hanging on the Flag Pole red head!"

Robbie: "Rex!"

_Cat's joyful face quickly becomes full of terror. She's shocked, and Jade catches this out of the end of her eye._

Jade: "I hate flagpoles."

_Jade grabs Rex, much to Robbie's dismay, and throws him out the open window. Ironically, he lands on the top of the flagpole._

Rex: "What was that for?"

Jade: "I hate you too."

Rex: "Man, I am not good with heights!"

Jade: "Good, I hope you fall."

_Rex Gasps_

Rex: "Robbie! Did you hear that?"

Robbie: "I'm coming Rex!"

Rex: "Someone else help me! Beck! Andre!"

Andre: "Not gonna happen."

Beck: "No problem."

_Beck shuts the window, blocking Rex's voice_

Tori: "Thanks."

Beck: "Someone needed help. Just not him."

_Cat taps Jade on the shoulder._

Jade: "What is it now?"

Cat: "Nothing, but...thanks! Rex can be really mean sometimes."

Jade: "He deserved that. Last Friday he ate my favorite pen during lunch, after I stabbed him with it. Looks like we're even now."

_Jade turns around, as does Sikowitz._

Sikowitz: "Jade! Come to the stage. You'll be starting off the this play exercise."

Jade: "Sure."

_Jade walks onto stage._

Jade: "Where's the script?"

Sikowitz: "Innovation is the key to success! Just like you threw a cruel defenceless puppet out the window, you must grab an idea and throw it onto the stage."

Jade: "Whatever."

_A couple seconds pass._

Jade: "Please don't come any!-"

_Sikowitz interrupts her_

Sikowitz: "What are you doing?"

Jade: "Acting! What are you doing?"

Sikowitz: "That's not what I wanted. You need someone else on stage. This is a dual acting exercise."

Jade: "...Of course it is."

_Jade scans the audience composed of her classmates. She looks at Beck, and begins to speak._

Jade: "Cat, get up here."

Cat: "Hooray!"

Tori: "I thought she would've picked you Beck."

Beck: "I didn't. See, last Friday I was supposed to pick her up for school and I didn't because I ran out of Gas. She hates walking, so I didn't get her. That's why she missed Friday. I was lucky to get here."

Andre: "I hate walking too."

_Tori looks at Andre, confused._

Andre: "Just saying."

Sikowitz: "Pay attention students. It's play time! Now, play!...See what I did there?...Kill the lights Sinjin!"

_Sinjin turns the lights off_

Sinjin: "Lights killed."

Sikowitz: "Don't say that...ever again."

_Light shines onto the small stage, as Cat lays down, with Jade, down on her knees, looking at her lifeless body._

Jade: "Get up! Get up!"

_Silence_

Jade: "N-Natalie? Wake up!"

_Silence, and Jade begins to cry._

Jade: "You can't die...you can't! We're best friends! I...I don't know what I'd do without you!"

_Jade puts her hands over her eyes, which are overflowing with tears. Suddenly, she fills a hands touching her hands. Opening her eyes, Jade looks onto Cat's eyes_

Cat: "I'm sorry..."

Jade: "..."

Cat: "Are we...still friends?"

Jade: "A-always..."

_Cat closes her eyes, while Jade picks up a red flower placed in her hair. She stands up and lays it on Cat's body. Jade falls down, hugs Cat, and begins to cry._

Jade: "And forever..."

Sikowitz: "And scene!"

_Cat and Jade stand up, as the lights turn on and the class applauds_

Sikowitz: "Good work Cat. You played a well dead girl."

Cat: "Thanks!"

Sikowitz: "And Jade, well done. You did amazing. I could feel the emotion. As a matter of fact, this weekend, as we all will know, I'm hosting a play! I think that, you, Jade, would be perfect for the leading role."

Jade: "Really? Aren't you going to pick little miss perfect, Tori Vega."

Tori: "You're just lucky I'll be out of town this weekend."

Jade,_ mocking Tori in an accent that doesn't even match hers:_ "You're just lucky I'll be out of town this weekend. Save me the excuse."

Tori: "I don't sound like that!"

Sikowitz: "Stop your bickering. It's...really just not funny at all. We'll need someone to play opposite of Jade."

_Cat raises her hand_

Cat: "I want to do it!"

Sikowitz: "This is a male role, my non-bright child."

Cat: "Oh..."

Jade: "Let her do it. It'd be different."

Sikowitz: "I was thinking more along the imaginary lines of Beck."

Jade: "That's even better."

_Jade smiles, but Cat begins to sulk a little. Jade notices this, and stops smiling._

Sikowitz: "So, Beck, are you up to it?"

Beck: "Yeah, I'm in."

Sikowitz: "Good then. We'll practice tomorrow. I really think-"

_The school bell rings_

Sikowitz: "How convinent. Later tomorrow's future!"

In the hallway...

_Jade and Beck are kissing next to Jade's locker, until Andre walks up to them._

Andre: "Any of you guys seen Tori anywhere?

Beck: "Not really. She's probably being hassled by Trina somewhere."

Andre: "I think I'll stay here then."

Jade: "Please don't."

Andre: "You're a mean, mean person."

_Cat walks up_

Cat: "Look what I found! A copy of the play for this Saturday! Here you go Jade."

Jade: "Thanks, but I already have a copy. We all do."

Cat: "Oh...I didn't get a part."

Andre: "Really? Why didn't-"

Jade interrupts Andre

Jade: "You weren't casted?"

Cat: "N-no."

Jade: "Great. This play will suck."

Andre: "I don't see how it's possible because-"

Jade: "Shut it."

Andre: "Yes, mam."

Beck: "Baby, it'll still be a good play."

Jade: "Whatever."

_Jade leaves_

Beck: "She does that..."

Andre: "She never has gotten that mad before. Someone needs to loosen up that evil head of hers."

Cat: "She's not evil. She's like an...ice cream bar."

Andre: "Ice-Cream bar? Yeah, I'm out of here."

_Andre leaves_

Beck: "Okay Cat, how is she like an...Ice-Cream bar?"

Cat: "Cold on the outside, but sweet on the inside!"

Beck: "Wow. That's actually a good observation."

Cat: "My dog ate a tub of ice-cream once.

Beck: "And...there it goes."

Cat: "He didn't even take the lid off of it!"

Robbie walks up, with Rex, covered in dirt.

Robbie: "Hey guys..."

Beck: "What happened to you?"

Cat: "Did you get attacked by a dog while holding ice-cream?"

Robbie: "...No, why would I..."

Rex: "Get to talking!"

Robbie: "Anyways, I was at the top of the flag pole and I fell!"

Cat: "Are you okay!'

Robbie: "Yeah, but I fell into a huge bucket of mud. It was gigantic!"

Rex: "Better believe that!"

Cat: "I feel sorry for you Robbie, but Rex deserved it."

Rex: "Say WHAT?"

Cat: "You ate Jade's pen last Friday, after she stabbed you with it."

Rex: "Again, SAY WHAT!"

Beck: "Wait, what? Cat, Jade wasn't even here last Friday."

Cat: "But she said..."

Rex: "Well, she lied! Now I gotta go take a shower."

Robbie: "Later guys."

_Robbie leaves_

Cat: "That's weird. I wonder why she didn't tell me the truth."

Beck: "It's not a big deal, but I have to go. See you at lunch."

_Beck leaves._

**The next day...**

Everyone floods through the door, as school begins. Tori, Robbie, and Andre are standing by the Janitor's closet, and they notice Beck walking in.

Tori: "Hey Beck! Want to go catch a movie with us later? You can even bring Jade along."

_Beck walks by without saying a word to them._

Tori: "Is that a no...?"

Andre: "He doesn't seem happy."

Rex: "Who would, with Jade as their girlfriend?"

Tori: "Speaking of Jade, where is she?"

Andre: "Don't know."

Robbie: "Where's Cat? They normally arrive at the same time."

Andre: "I still don't know."

_They all look at Andre angry and walk way._

At Jade's house...

_Jade sits on her couch crying, but the door bell rings._

Jade: "Who is it?"

Cat: "It's Cat, who am I talking to?"

Jade: "It's Jade you idiot. Come in."

_Cat walks in and sits next to Jade on the couch._

Cat: "...Are you crying?"

Jade: "No. I'm sweating out of my eyes."

Cat: "But you never sweat."

Jade: "When I do, it comes out of my eyes!"

Cat: "Oh...Well, I'm sad that you're sweating."

Jade: "I'm NOT sweating! I'm crying!"

Cat: "Oh...Why?'

Jade: "I don't want to talk about it!"

Cat: "That's okay. I'll just stay here until you feel better."

Jade: "You're not going to attack me with all kinds of questions?"

Cat: "No. If you don't want to talk about, we won't talk about it."

Jade: "Thank you..., but what about school?"

Cat: "You're sad. School can wait."

_Jade stares at Cat and smiles a little. Cat leans on Jade's shoulder._

Cat: "I'm tired. Nighty night Jade!"

_Jade stares at Cat, and leans her head on Cats._

Jade: "Goodnight...Cat."

**_The next day..._**

At school...

_Beck and Tori are at outside at lunch, and Trina walks up._

Trina: "Are you the knew HollyWood Arts "it" couple?"

Tori: "What?"

Trina: "Not that I expect you to fill that role of perfect girl, Tori, but if it works, I'm all into being related to the most popular girl here."

Beck: "It's out isn't it?"

Tori: "What's going on?"

Trina: "You don't know? Well, let me tell you!"

Beck: "No, I'll do it."

Trina: "Okay, see you two later."

_Trina leaves_

Tori: "What's going on?"

Beck: "Jade and I...We broke up."

Tori: "What, when?"

Beck: "Two days ago. Tuesday night. That's why I was mad the next morning."

Tori: "But why were you angry? You broke up with her, right?"

Beck: "No. She broke up with me. I shouldn't have been angry, but this play was going to be our first one together as a couple."

**Later that day...**

In the hallway, Jade and Cat are walking until they bump into Beck.

Jade: "Beck."

Beck: "Jade."

Cat: "Cat."

_Beck looks at Cat, confused_

Beck: "Jade, can we talk?"

Jade: "You are talking, aren't you?"

Beck: "Are we still doing the play?"

Jade: "Of course. Why should I loose my lead role because of this...situation."

Beck: "Right and it's not even a big deal. Are we still friends?"

Jade: "Sure."

Beck: "Thanks. Later, Cat."

Cat: "Bye!"

_Beck leaves_

Jade: "I cannot do that play with him!"

Cat: "But you said..."

Jade: "I'm afraid he'll look at me like a freak."

_Jade begins to cry_

Cat: "Why would he do that?"

Jade: "Because of the reason we broke up. He'll see me differently and I don't like it! I can't do the play!"

_Cat, randomly, hugs Jade._

Jade: "This isn't helping!"

_Cat lets go, but seconds later Jade hugs Cat back._

Jade: "...But thank you..."

Cat: "No problem, but can we talk for a sec?"

Jade: "S-sure."

_Cat leads Jade to the Janitors closet._

Jade: "What is it?"

_Jade wipes her tears away, as Cat begins to speak._

Cat: "Why did you throw Rex out the window a couple days ago? I know he didn't eat your favorite pen...You weren't even there Friday."

Jade: "Beck didn't pick me up so I stayed home. It's nothing really."

Cat: "There's more, isn't it?"

Jade: "The night before I emptied his trucks gastank...on purpose. I was thinking about alot of stuff...and needed a break from school."

_Jade begins to cry again._

Jade: "And that thinking led to this! I don't know what to do! Beck and I are over. I have nobody. I'm not exactly the most liked girl here. I can't do the play."

Cat: "You still have me! And always will, no matter what."

_Jade stares at Cat, while her tears come to a hault. Jade walks up to Cat and touches her red hair. Without thinking, she kisses Cat. A few seconds pass, but Cat pushes Jade away in shock. She stares at Jade with her eyes being lit up by surprise. She runs past Jade, and out of the closet._

_Jade sinks down in a corner and begins to cry tears of pure sadness._

**The next day...**

At lunch...

_Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Tori are eating lunch, but their delightful lunch is interrupted by Jade._

Jade: "Where's Cat at?"

Rex: "Heh, heh! That rhymed!"

Jade: "I don't have time for this!"

_Jade grabs Rex and throws him on top of the school roof._

Robbie: "Rex!"

_Robbie goes to get Rex, but Jade grabs shirt collar._

Jade: "Where's Cat?"

Robbie: "I don't know!"

Jade: "Then leave!"

_Robbie_ _leaves_

Beck: "She's not here."

Andre: "She left school early yesterday. We haven't seen her since."

Jade: "Fine."

Tori: "Uh, you're welcome?"

Jade: "THANK YOU."

_Jade leaves_

**Later that day...**

In the hallway, Beck breaks into Jade's locker and grabs her phone. He dials Cat's number, which is written Cat.

Cat: "Jade?"

Beck: "No, it's Beck."

Cat: "Oh...Hi Beck! It's Cat."

Beck: "I know...Um, Cat, we need to talk. Jade is worried about you. Did something happen?"

Cat: "N-no."

Beck: "Are you coming to the play?"

Cat: "No, I'm busy tomorrow...and every other day."

Beck: "What if I tell you, your in the final scene of the play?"

Cat: "Really? You'd do that?"

Beck: "Only if you want to. I don't know what happened between you and Jade, but I think you two need to talk it out. Plus, I am actually happy not to be with her anymore. If what I think happens tomorrow, then she'll be happy. As her friend, it's what I want. For her to be happy. Same to you. So, will you do it?"

Cat: "..."

**The next day, the day of the play...**

While acting on stage with Beck, everyone watches closely backstage.

Sikowitz: "This is, if I do say myself, Awesome!"

Sinjin: "Last intermission, sir!"

Sikowitz: "Why are you calling me sir...Close the curtains!"

_The curtains close via Sinjin, and Jade and Beck walk backstage._

Sikowitz: "Good work Beck, but Jade...you feel unn-attached to this play, emotionally. Still, you're doing well."

Jade: "Whatever. I'll be at the other side waiting for my que."

_Jade leaves_

Beck: "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

_Beck heads to a room._

Sikowitz: "The bathroom is the other way...Ah well, the youth today are interesting."

In the room...

Beck looks at Andre and Robbie, who are carrying bats.

Beck: "What's up with the bats? All I need is some fake blood."

Robbie: "Oh..."

Rex: "Ah man!"

Andre: "I got it."

_Beck screams while Andre and Robbie hide underneath a blanket. Sikowitz runs in._

Sikowitz: "Beck! What happened?"

Beck: "I fell."

Sikowitz: "You're bleeding!"

Beck: "I know this."

Sikowitz: "Hurry, let's get you to the hospital!"

Beck: "What about the play?"

Sikowitz: "One of my students is hurt. Forget the play! That...and we didn't have an understudy for you. No one else knows the lines!"

Beck: "I know...someone..."

_Beck points out the door, at a shadowy figure._

Sikowitz: "I can't. The board will get angry."

Beck: "This isn't about a fictional play. This is life changing. It has to be done."

_Beck, fakingly, faints and Sikowitz looks at the shadowy figure._

Sikowitz: "Get your costume! His sacrifice won't be in vain!"

As the curtains raise, Jade, who's on stage, closes her eyes.

Jade: "And this is where the truth comes forward. The moment where I finally meet my true love."

_The crowd gasps, and knowing that to be her que, Jade opens her eyes, only to see Cat staring back at her._

Jade: "C-cat?"

Cat: "Your true love has come."

Jade: "How did you..."

Cat: "Beck and everyone set this up. For us. You aren't a freak. Everyone is happy for you."

Jade: "No...they're not...They're happy for...us."

Backstage...

_Sikowitz licks his finger, covered in Beck's blood._

Sikowitz: "Why does your blood taste like cherryies?"

_Beck smiles. At the same time, they see Robbie and Andre run out of the room, covered in the fake blood._

Beck: "Heh, what are you gonna go these days?"

Sikowitz: "You weird, but innovative children. Nicely done."

_Sikowitz laughs and smiles._

Back on stage...

Cat: "Now, that we have met. There's one thing we must do."

Jade: "Complete the fortune teller's vision."

_They kiss as the crowd looks on, gasping. Both smile before, and afterwards._

Jade: "I wanted to be the star of a play...but this, this is reality."

Cat: "A play of reality?"

Jade: "A play of reality."

_They smile and kiss as the curtain closes and the crowed goes wild and claps in approval._

Jade: "What made you come back?"

Cat: "You did."

_They hug._

Jade: "No, you did. All on your own. I'm proud of you."

Cat: "And I'm proud of you for being my friend."

Jade: "We're not friends anymore..."

Cat: "..."

_Jade smiles_

Jade: "We're something more."

_Cat and Jade kiss._

**End**


End file.
